


Dues

by Shadesabyss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Christine can't pay her club fees, but she finds a less traditional way to get into rehersal
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Mr. Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Dues

“Alright everyone, grab your scripts and align your hearts and souls! Rehearsal will begin as soon as I’ve finished my snack!” Mr. Reyes claps his hands dramatically, sending the cast scattering around the room to get ready. I pick up my bag, pins jingling as I hoist it over my shoulder; digging for my script. “Ah, Christine, a moment?”

“Yeah, Mr. Reyes?” he shuts the microwave, turning to look at me without starting it. 

“About your club fees-”

“I can get it to you next week, I promise.” my fingers tighten on the strap of my bag. I knew it was today, maybe I should’ve brought half. “You know I’m good for it!” my teacher sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose

“I’m sorry Christine, the department is too tight for that this year. You-”

“Tomorrow! I can get it by tomorrow!”

“You’ll have to sit out at rehearsals until you can get it to me.” sit… out? As in not practice? Play rehearsal without rehearsing is like a day without sunshine, it’s the only thing I have. My chest tightens. What would I do if I couldn’t come to rehearsal? 

“Mr. Reyes, sir,”

“You know there’s another way to pay, Christine.” my stomach drops. After last year I promised myself I wouldn’t have to, but.. No rehearsal for a week? I nod tightly, looking away from my teacher. “Whenever you’re ready.” I see him wave over to the couch against the wall, just inches away from the rest of the cast.

“Here?”

“The cast is waiting for us, Ms. Canigula.” I set my bag on the ground to sit on the couch, sinking into the well loved cushions. “Lie back for me, pet.” Mr. Reyes kneels beside me, guiding my head back as I fall onto the sofa; my hair draped over the edge. Can they see me on the other side like this? Mr. Reyes throws one of my ankles over his shoulder, settling between my legs.

I look away, the zip and clatter of his belt telling me plenty. My skirt drapes over my stomach, giving Mr. Reyes plenty of room to move my panties- shoving them to the side and prodding indelicately at my folds with one large finger. Even that feels too much, my hips slinking back to try and escape. 

“Look at me,” I force myself to, struggling to uncurl my body enough to see me director over me. My eyes latch to his fingers, sliding along his length too slow to even jerk himself off. It’s not the first, or even the second time, but looking up at his cock poised to take me opens a pit in my stomach. 

Mr. Reyes fills my cunt with his fingers, grabbing one of my hands with his and bringing it down to touch myself. He encourages me, watching me rub my clit. His fingers start to squish as he pushes them inside me, slick with my own juices when he pulls them out. He leans over me pressing his wet digits to my lips, forcing them open to lick him clean.

His cock makes the same disgusting, wet sound as he shoves inside me, the old couch creaking under us as he humps me. I’ve had him before, my pussy stretching and opening up for his familiar size. My head tilts back, hips pushing back on their own desperate for his head to hit the right spot; a moan slipping from my lips when it does. Mr. Reyes covers my mouth, rolling back there again and again until I’m squealing under his palm. 

“Mr. Reyes, are we starting soon?” someone calls from the stage, their voice right on the other side of the wall. My teacher’s face twists into a devilish grin, fucking me harder into the couch and snapping his hand away from my mouth. 

“Hold your horses, we’ll start in a few shakes. What scene were we doing today again?” he palms my clit, my lips quivering as I struggle not to make a noise. Mr. Reyes doesn’t miss a beat while he talks to his student, fingers creeping up my shirt to tweak my sensitive nipples.

My cunt squeezes down on his cock, pulling him in to fill me up as I cum around him. He doesn’t slow down, my come squishing and oozing as he fucks it out of me. 

“Why don’t you all start without us? I’ll be out in just a moment,” my director leans over me, pressing out bodies together to drive his cock hard into me. “Your scene is next, Christine, we’d better bring this to a close.” he forces our lips together, biting one of mine to force them apart for his tongue. I can feel him moan into me, shoving our hips together one more time. My pussy fills up with sick, sticky warmth bursting inside me and running back out around his dick to make room for the next spurt.

Mr. Reyes holds me down even after he’s finished, kissing my neck and making me squirm as he nips at the skin; sucking a line of what I’m sure will be marks later down the visible skin. I drag myself up after him as he gets off me, my skirt and the couch cushion below me soaked and soiled with our cum. My panties, though shoved to the side, are soaking wet. My teacher is completely clean, already making his way around to the stage. But if I can take five, maybe fifteen minutes to fix my hair and scrub off my skirt.. 

“You’re needed on center stage, Christine!”


End file.
